


Hogwarts Memes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Short, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short fic about memes at Hogwarts. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hogwarts Memes

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally written this on tumblr after seeing a prompt on there and decided to put it on here because some people were asking for it.

The Hogwarts Castle seemed as dreary as giant towers holding hundreds of students learning magic could get. The overhanging threat of Voldemort and his army was crushing spirits in the wizarding world left and right. However, students still found ways to keep themselves happy. 

Muggleborn first-years were the butt of many jokes. They had no idea of the hundreds of inside-jokes created by the collective events throughout the years. One Harry Potter liked messing with them the most. 

It happened on the way to potions, a little Ravenclaw boy had shyly drifted towards Harry, hiding under a tower of books. 

“A-Are you Harry Potter?” He mumbled, practically shaking under the load of his books. 

“No, I’m Fred,” he deadpanned, staring straight at the student. The room was quiet for a moment before _Draco Malfoy_ of all people laughed. 

The room started cracking up one-by-one, the Weasley twins somehow managing to make everyone smile through Harry. 

And lo, everyone’s response to the question “Are you [name]” was “No, I’m Fred.” Even Hermione Granger let her hair down and joked with the rest of her classmates, though, she did answer the student’s question afterward. 

As we enter upon Severus Snape’s potions class, we see Blaise Zabini giving a presentation in front of the class. Something stupid perhaps, the assignment probably given as a punishment. 

“Pearl dust was first used in potions in 1796 when the great wizard—”

“TRELAWNEY,” Draco Malfoy yelled. Rumor had it that Blaise had owed him money, however, he had never given it to him. 

“Five points from Slytherin,” Snape drawled. It was totally biased, if it was Gryffindor Snape would’ve taken away twenty. 

Blaise, our unlucky student is now forced to make a ludicrous ‘prediction’ based on anything within reach. 

He grabbed a feathered quill off of Snape’s desk and used his finest impression of the divination teacher. 

“This...This quill... It’s used to write! Merlin! The stars have aligned, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are destined to date one another!” 

The class erupted in laughter. Harry Potter was turning as red as Ron’s hair, and Draco was laughing so hard he was crying. 

Snape wasn’t amused, “Forty points from Gryffindor, thirty-five from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, twenty from Slytherin.” 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/807973989373848629/comments/5036594919190339993  
> ^^ link for the post


End file.
